Beginning of the truth
by myliesarethetruth
Summary: Karin wants to know the truth or is it that she already pieced the puzzle together what happens when a boy with hair as white as snow comes in Karin's view?


PROLOGUE...

_ lying in bed in a deep sleep undisturbed until I heard a sudden howl and a blast of pressure weighing down on my body the next thing I knew that I was grabbed tightly by a giant purple hand that strangled me until I passed out_

_ I woke up to a blurry scene still feeling my body being crushed, when my eyes adjusted I saw Ichi -Nii getting stab with a sword that was in a injured petit girls hands but the only thing I could think of was the sword ripping throught his skin all the way to his beating heart when it hit the attended target there was this huge light surrouded by mist when it cleared I saw Ichi Nii in a black kimono with a sharp sword on his back ,but maybe be better called a large butcher knife, after the change I started getting dizzy and the last thing I said before losing consciousness was, "ICHIgo..."!_

NEXT DAY...

_ Feeling a cool breeze prickling my skin, my mind jumbled in a millon pieces trying to connect them one by one untill it clicked images flashing in my mind of the incident of last night my eyes opened adjusting to the light looking around the room there was a gaint hole in the wall, "well I defiently know it wasn't a dream", I mummbled i suddenly smell food "seems the incident didn't stop my family from our regular routine",I thought. well this hole is not in the way for me to take a shower so time to get ready for middle school._

WHILE LATER...

_ After my shower I hurried and got ready, Yuzu and Goat Chin where talking to some construction worker to rebuild the house where supposedly a truck crashed the house. grabbing my book bag and a piece of toast on the way out I hugged Yuzu and told her,"I would bring her homework for her", then of course Goat Chin came out of no where twirling like a ballerina and leaping at me for a hug while saying," __**MY BEAUTIFUL DAUTGHTER GIVE DAD A Ki**__...", thats all he could finish before I kicked him in the stomach hard enough to make another hole on the two story house after that I stormed off to school. I can still hear him crying all the way from here," geez" (two blocks away)._

_ Suddenly I stopped I thought about Ichi Nii, "he was not there this morning ,but that was not the only thing on my mind what was that thing from last night and what was that light that surronded Ichi Nii I hope I get some answers soon", I thought while looking at the rising sun then I heard a sound of the school bell that took me out of my daze I looked at my watch then ran though the streets of Karakura._

AT SCHOOL...

_ I was late for my first period class my teacher started to leacher me but, then I told her about the so called truck that ran through my house excuse even though it is true well techically, it was a purple monster of a size of a truck so it works but, since my homeroom teacher can not believe a reblious Kurosaki like myself she just marks be tardy I really should not of bothered in the first place just getting annoyed with the situation I go to my desk in the back near the window._

_ The bell rung for break without my notice I grab my bag and head up the steps to the roof top looking over Karakura, I suddenly get a excutiading headace and let out a silent scream and pass out on the spot. I open my eyes but not to the familiar roof top not to any place I know of I start to stand up look around feeling a brezzes and a voice so small that the only thing I heard was," ..a...in..", then I woke up in a blacken room my room to be exact. _

END OF VOICE...

_ I get off of my bed and walk toward the door and push it open and I head down the stairs where I hear the loud noise of my family when I enter everyone frezes my brother and Goat ChIn in mid punch my sister sitting down at the table with the spoon close to her mouth._

_ With everyone staring I got pissed so the frist thing I say is, "what are you guys startin' at geez", after that Goat Chin flys toward me saying something along the lines," __**MY LOVEY DAUGHTER IS AWAK...", **__I put my foot up and he run right into it leaving a nice foot print and in a flash he goes running to the picture of mom on the wall, "crazy old coot". Yuzu comes running ignoring Goat Chin and his antics hugging me to death with tears in her eyes yelling at me to "not worry her" like that._

_ "What are you talking about what happened?,"i look at yuzu with a questioning gaze, "you don't remeber- remember what?- that you collasped on the roof at school." thinking back i remeber my head started to hurt and it went black and... there is something else i'm forgeting...(sigh)"i remember, but i am okay see," doing a little twirl._

_ichigo looked at me not believing what i said, raising my eyebrow he shakes his head and smiles at me. he says, "nice to see you up sleeping beauty,"while smirking. I hautly say, "yeah! yeah! sleepy beauty nice one,"with a frown. The day passes by smoothly after the incedent until it was night everyone asleep. _

_Hearing howling of the wind brush againt the window I toss and turn to try and get comftable. With no luck I quietly get up and out of bed. Not to wake anyone I tip toe down the steps, finally on the first floor I grab a jacket and step outside and follow my feet. _

_walking in deep thought i did not notices that i stopped until i suddenly saw green instead of brown i looked up and saw the field two goal post and a battered soccer ball_

_i walked up slowly to the ball and stared at it, i had the erg to kick it so i complid to it i kick it as hard as i could yelling watching it soar past the trees far out of site i just stared at it i did not run after it _


End file.
